


The Sound of Thunder

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never liked thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Thunder

Feron had always flinched when thunder had crashed in the sky overhead, since he'd been a child. He hated the anger of the sound; it was unnatural.

For most of his life it hadn't mattered. But the Shadow Broker had been amused by the way he'd cringed. He'd made a game of it; every time Feron had cringed he'd gotten a jolt. If thunder had scared him before, wedding it to the memory of searing pain terrified him now.

Staying there was torment, but Liara stood beside him, and sometimes her hand brushed his when he cringed. Sometimes it helped.


End file.
